My Life
by Jui-Imouto-Chan
Summary: Lucy, ignored by Fairy Tail, get kicked out of team Natsu, and the guild. Nowshe is looking for some friends . Sting and Rogue, however, were looking for a spot to train. What if Lucy and the Twin Dragons crossed paths? Rated T for cursing, (Sting) violence, (Natsu) and silence. (Rogue)
1. And Don't Come Back!

**Jui: New story! And Natsu is going to act the way he acts with me, but doing it to Lucy, but lucy will hurt him! ^~^**

**Natsu: What do you have against me?**

**Jui: Everything. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Lucy walked into the guild. Nobody noticed her. Typical. It had been like this for a while now. Ever since SHE came back. Lisanna Strauss.<p>

Natsu didn't talk to her. Nobody did. She sat at her usual seat at the bar. All of a sudden, Natsu sat on the chair she was sitting on, pushing her to the ground. Natsu finally looked down at her. "Oh, Luigi. Haven't seen you in a while. By the way, you're out of team natsu. Lisanna is taking her place back. You were merely a bad replacement. Weak trash." he sneered.

Lucy's heart shattered. Natsu, her crush, just called her weak, trash, and worst of all, a replacement. She never gets to have a family. Her mother died, causing her father to hate her. Her father died. Natsu found her. She had a family. Lisanna came back. Her family left ? Why must fate be so cruel?

Erza and Gray came by and said, "Lisanna will be more helpful than you could ever be. Strong, good with medical aid, pretty, smart, and funny. What a perfect girl."

Lisanna came by and spilled her drink on Lucy. A few others came and did the same. Lucy silently cried. Eventually, Natsu poured oil on Lucy and burned her. Lucy ran up to master's office and opened the door. Her clothes were burned, her skin had many black spots on it.

"Lucy. I'm glad you came. I hope you have learned from my children a 'lesson'. Did you notice that Natsu burned off your guild mark?" Master said with an evil grin.

"Master..."

"Call me Makarov. I am no longer your master, weakling." master sneered. Lucy ran out the door in horror. She fled from the guild to her apartment. On the way there, she heard,

"And don't come back!"

Lucy cried herself to sleep that night. She decided that she would train and become stronger. Then, she would go to a guild that won't leave her. Her uncle's guild. Sabertooth.

(A/N I would finish it here but I want to make it long.)

The next morning, Lucy took a shower, got dressed, and ran to the forest on the outskirts of Magnolia. She went towards a waterfall and began to meditate. The waterfall didn't push her down for some reason.

"WHO DARES ENTER MY WATERFALL?!" a large voice boomed.

"Eeeep!" Lucy squealed. "DRAGON!"

"Whom may you be? It is strange how that waterfall didn't hurt you. Say your name." the dragon said calmly in contrast to her previous booming.

"L-lucy H-heartfilia." Lucy stammmered.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger!<strong>

**Jui: What do you think. I bet you guys didn't expect master to be like that, now did you?**

**NAtsu: WTF! WE ARE NOT THAT MEAN! only to you**

**Jui: YES you are.**

**Lucy: Jui, you're so mean.**

**Jui: Review before Erza gets her-**

**Erza: JUI! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME SO MEAN TO LUCY?!**

**Jui:AHHHHHHHHH!PLEASE REVIEW AND HELLLLLLLLLPPPP!**


	2. Training and Family

**Answering Reviews:**

** pixievomit:Arigato! And yes, that is what I am doing now.**

** Sharklady1010: Arigato. **

** babymukhcin: Poor lucy. :*(**

** 2Nerzz: Same here.**

** Kaida-Nee Alberona: Yes. I am very silly.(munches cookie.)**

** rolu love them: Maybe. Maybe not. ^~^**

* * *

><p>"Lucy Heartfilia." The dragon said thoughtfully.<p>

"Never heard of ya'." it finished.( A/N Troll? ^~^) The dragon snapped its fingers. (A/N Talons?)

" Layla Ashley's daughter!"

"Ashley? My momma's last name was Heartfilia." Lucy said.

" Nope. Ashley is your last name, along with your mother's. You are the princess, and must be trained." the dragon said sternly.

"Hai! By the way, what is your name?" Lucy replied.

"Tanise. And I am the dragon of all elements." the dragon answered.

Then, Tanise teleported them to the dragon realm.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip~ After Training (1-2 years later)<strong>

Lucy learned quickly, according to Tanise. She learned Fire/Lava, Water, Earth, Air/Sky, Lightning, Metal, Poison, Celestial/Star, Nature, Ice, White/Light, Shadow/Dark, Blood, Body, Time, Space, and Mind Dragon Slaying magic. She also learned many other types of magic. Such as: Heavenly Body magic, God Slaying magic, Teleportation magic, Ice Make magic, Requip, Speed, Solid Script, Rune, Smoke, Memory Make, Transformation, Take Over, Phoenix Slaying, Fairy Slaying, Wolf Slaying, Spirit Slaying, Ghost Slaying, Telepathy, and she has 1,000 Celestial Gate Keys.

" Goodbye, Tanise. I'll visit soon." Lucy said sadly.

"Goodbye, Lucy, dear." Tanise said.

Lucy teleported over to the human world, in the spot where she met Tanise.

* * *

><p><strong>Human World ~ Lucy POV~<strong>

I arrived in the human world, at the edge of the cliff above the waterfall. I smelt 2 scents moving in on me. i looked downward and saw a black haired boy with a green exceed who was wearing a pink frog costume, and a boy with spiky blonde hair with a red exceed wearing a blue jean jacket.

" Oi, Rogue, what is that scent?" the blonde asked.

Rogue, the black haired boy replied," I don't know, Sting."

" I'm gonna' find out." Sting said.

He looked up at me. I jumped off the cliff as if i were going to commit suicide, but right when I was about to hit the ground, I vanished using my teleportation magic.

* * *

><p><strong>Rogue POV~<strong>

" Oi, Rogue, what is that scent?" Sting asked.

" I don't know, Sting." I replied.

" I'm gonna' find out." Sting said.

He looked upwards at the cliff above the waterfall. I followed his gaze. I saw a blonde haired girl jump off. Sting and I ran to catch her. She smirked before disappearing into thin air.

"What just happened?" we asked in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Sabertooth Guild~ No POV<strong>

A cloaked figure popped into the Sabertooth Guild. She ran up to Minerva and hugged her. The guild was shocked, but the even more shocking thing, was that Minerva didn't push her away. Instead, she hugged her back.

"Min-chan!"

"Lu-chan!"

The cloaked woman pulled off her hood and everyone was able to take in her had long, knee-length blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes with multiple colored flecks, pale, creamy skin, and a curvaceous figure. She wore a tight black shirt, a small leather jacket that ended at the bottom of her rib cage, rainbow leggings, and brown combat boots.

"Lu-Lu!" Jiemma greeted as he hugged her.

If their jaws didn't touch the floor already, then they fell through the floor by now.

"Uncle Jiemma, Min-chan, can I join the guild? Pwetty pwease?" the girl puppy dog eyed them.

"Did you even need to ask?" they said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the OOC Minerva, Rogue, and Jiemma. <strong>

**Jui: Review**

**Lucy: Wow. I'm so cool.**

**Sting: Ssssuuuurrreee you are.**

**Minerva and Jiemma: Don't be mean to Lu-Lu/Lu-chan!(evil aura and glare)**

**Sting: H-h-hai!**

**Lucy and Jui:(stare at Sting and smirk) review! **

_**BTW: I made a poll for Lucy's Harem. Please vote!**_


	3. Battle For Acceptance

** Answering Reviews:**

** 2Nerdzz: Yes, yes she is.**

** elriclucy: Now you can.**

** pixievomit:It might. And your review was special.**

** rolulove4ever: You should.**

** dutchangel1979: =) ^~^**

**Jui: Chapter 3 ^~^**

**Natsu: Is this a nalu?**

**Jui: Not after all that you made Lucy go through.**

**Natsu FFFFUUUUUUU-**

**Lucy: Jui does not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Lucy got her Sabertooth mark on her right shoulder blade in blue.<p>

Everyone started to party until the doors flew open with a pale and greenish looking boy walking through the doors with a black haired boy following after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sting POV~<strong>

As we walked into the room we saw the girl that fell off of the cliff. To say I was shocked was an understatement. My jaw nearly hit the floor at the scene that I saw. It was that blondie being hugged by both Minerva and Master Jiemma.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE DEAD! YOU JUMPED OFF THAT CLIFF AND SUDDENLY DISAPPEARED! AND WHY ARE YOU BEING SQUISHED BETWEEN MASTER AND MINERVA?!" I shouted while pointing at her.

I saw her wince. She was holding her ears. "Could ya' be a little quieter, Stingy Bee?!" She glared.

" How did you know my name?" I asked.

"You're an arrogant light/white dragon slayer. With your shadow/black dragon slayer partner, Rogue. And, of course, your exceed partners, Lector and Frosch." she replied.

" You know so muc about us. Tell us about yourself. Who are you?" Rogue asked.

"Previously Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail. Now, I am Lucy Ashley of Sabertooth." she said proudly.

She is _that_ Lucy?The weak little Lucky Lucy Heartfilia? The one who was forced out of Fairy Tail? She is more beautiful than ever. Her long hair and long eyelashes add more to her natural beau- What the crap am I saying?!

I have to admit, though. She is prettier. I used to buy magazines if they had her pictures in them. But I am _**NEVER**_ going to admit that.

"So you think I'm prettier than before? And you bought magazines with pictures of me? And, Rogue, you did, too?" she repeated my thoughts with a smirk.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" we screeched blushing with steam coming from our ears.

"I am a telepathic mage. Along with many other magics." she responded.

" Then let us test you, Lu-Lu." Master announced.

"Let me fight all of your strongest mages, Uncle. Including Min-chan." she said. Cocky, much?

* * *

><p><strong>"Battle Start!"<strong>

Lucy used her speed magic to get behind Orga and hit him on the back of his neck. Orga was out. Next up was Rufus. Rufus was using his memory make. Lucy did too. She pulled off one of her many accesories that were hidden by her cloak. Her memory make overpowered Rufus'. Next she went to Sting and Rogue. They went into dragon force and were throwing puches at her from all directions. She took off another accesory and did roar of the celestial dragon. They were out cold. Finally, there was Minerva. She knew a few of Lucy's tricks now. But Lucy wasn't done yet. She did roar of the water dragon and Minerva was done.

* * *

><p><strong>Jui: Review!<strong>


	4. The Feelings From A Simple Kiss

**Chapter 4**  
><strong>Jui: Let's go! Sorry for the late (way too late) update.<strong>  
><strong>Natsu: You bi-<strong>  
><strong>Erza: Natsu! No insulting the author! *whacks him on the head with frying pan.*<strong>  
><strong>Jui: Where did she get- You know what, I don't want to know.<strong>  
><strong>Lucy, Sting, Rogue, Frosch, and Lector: Jui does not own Fairy Tail.<strong>

* * *

><p>As she finished the battle, which went by quite quickly in the Sabertooth members' perspective, Lucy healed all of her opponents except for Sting and Rogue. To heal the others, she tapped them on the forehead, but for Sting and Rogue, Lucy had something special for them. She sauntered up to them, a white light covered her body, her clothing changing to a rose-colored see-through top with a black cami and short-shorts. The boys, just now gaining consciousness, watched her every step as she neared them.<p>

Finally reaching them, she stood in front of them. She bent downwards, her cleavage being somewhat exposed to them. They blushed, but their blush increased ten-fold when she gave each of them a quick, but long for them, kiss to the cheek. First, she kissed Sting on his left cheek, then she kissed Rogue on his right cheek. Their wounds healed, not a scratch to be seen.

She teleported over to the bar in the guild, then she sped over to a seat, sitting down.

Sting and Rogue, still outside, while everyone else was inside, looked slightly dazed. Their hands both reached for their cheeks, Lucy's lips lingered on their faces. They wondered what this feeling was inside their chests. It felt warm and fuzzy. They unknowingly smiled, Lucy's lips again ghosting against their cheeks. Then two thoughts filed hteir brains. The first one was Lucy kissing them again, but this time, on their lips. A blush struck their faces. The other, was Lucy's breasts, bouncing up and down flamboyantly. Then, they both sinchronically nosebled, falling on to the floor with blood spilling out of their noses.

In Sting's dream, he dreamt of Lucy's breasts, her voice, her laughter, and her drunk. He hadn't seen her drunk before- he could just picture her drunk. She called him Sting-kun, wore even skimpier clothing, and hugged and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

In Rogue's dream, he dreamt of a future with him and Lucy together. Their wedding, their children, some M rated stuff that I prefer not to mention. What Lucy had done to him to make him like this, he didn't know. But Lucy didn't either.

Lucy felt tingles when she kissed them. In fact, she didn't even know why she even did that. She just did it on pure impulse. Though, she liked the feeling of kissing them. 'Hopefully they were okay with it.' she thought.(A/N: Oh, Lucy. If only you knew.)

Though they all feel strangely about this, they didn't know what these feelings could- and would- do for them. They all enjoyed those kisses, and they didn't know what it meant. Or that it would spell trouble with a capital 'T'.

* * *

><p><strong>Jui: Now we're getting into the good stuff! I am going to add StiLuRo as one of the options for the poll for those indecisive people. Maybe I should vote, too.<strong>

**Lucy: Jui, do you really want me to be d-d-d-dating Sting, Rogue, or both?**

**Sting: Though we are dragon slayers, similar to dragons, we aren't that possessive. I'm fine with sharing. How about you, Rogue?**

**Rogue: I don't mind, either.**

**Lucy:*backs up against wall and slides down until just barely sitting***

**Sting and Rogue: *pounce on her***

**Lucy: *tries fighting them off***

***Minerva walks in***

**Lucy: HELP ME!**

**Minerva:...*snickers* Good Luck, Lucy!**

**Jui and Minerva: Don't forget to review! *walk away as they here Lucy struggling against Sting and Rogue***

**Minerva:Let's hope Lector and Frosch don't walk in anytime soon.**

**Jui: Yup.**


	5. The Dreams

**Jui: Salutations. I updated twice in one day! OMG!**

**Natsu: Shut the fu-**

**Erza:Manners! Erza chop!**

**Jui: Did you steal that from Soul Eater?**

**Erza: Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyybbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...**

**Jui:*sighs* I do not own Fairy Tail. BTW Fairy Tail has started again. Go to .tv/watch/fairy-tail-2014-online It is the new episode! It updates every Saturday!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Day After The Fight and Kiss~<strong>

Lucy sighed. Her dream last night was something to contemplate on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's Dream~ Lucy's POV<strong>_

_I was sitting on my bed in the guild dormitory. I heard a sound. I looked to the window and saw something that scared me. It was... Fairy Tail. But suddenly, they all disappeared into dust. Except for Team Natsu. They stayed._

_"Weaklings will always be weaklings. Trash will always be trash. So... which one are you?" Gray smirked._

_"Both." Erza answered._

_"Pathetic weak trash." Lisanna continued._

_"You are do not deserve to live on this world!" Natsu roared._

_Just as they were about to attack me, a black and white attack came streaming towards them. Dust lifted off the ground._

**_"Does not deserve to live on this world?"_**_ a voice spoke._

_"Pathetic weak trash?__" another voice spoke._

**_"She deserves it more than any of you. You are all monsters and we will exterminate you!"_** _The dust cleared up and what I saw made me feel relieved and shocked. The two people were_

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sting and Rogue!_**  
><strong>

_"Sting! Rogue!" I said as tears of joy escaped my eyes._

**_ **_"Don't cry...Lucy..."_**_**__the duo said as they went to either side of my face and licked the tears that cascaded downwards off of my cheeks.__

_" Thank... You... Sting...Rogue..." I said, as I fell asleep in their warm embrace. _

* * *

><p>She woke up right afterwards in her bed. As she headed off to shower- forgetting her clothing and that she is unable to equip in steam-filled areas- she didn't notice two figures hiding in the closet.<p>

" That was weird... " Rogue mumbled.

" If Blondie was to know that we were in her room, we would be flying towards her celestial spirits' home, because of how far she can kick us..." Sting murmured nervously.

"Sting-kun would be alright. Because Sting-kun is the best!" Lector cheered.

"Fro thinks that Rogue-kun would be okay, too!" Frosch added.

"Sting-kun and Rogue-kun think that you should keep your voices down." Sting whispered insistantly, Rogue nodding and putting a finger to his lips.

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening caught the group's attention. They opened the closet door a crack, and stared at what they saw. Lector and Frosch weren't as affected as their owners. Sting and Rogue got a nosebleed, bluhing faces, and lemoney thoughts. All because of a towel clad- only towel clad Lucy walking out of the bathroom.

Luckily, they got out of their perverse stupor before Lucy could see. Unfortunatly, she opened the closet- obviously looking for clothes- and saw them.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" She shouted.

"Yo!" Sting said, trying to stay casual.

"Hello Lucy-san." Rogue said casually.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"...Anyway! We heard you dreamt about us, Blondie. Is it true?" Sting quickly changed the subject.

"T-t-t-t-t-that's n-not t-true..."Lucy stuttered.

"Ssssssssssssssssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrreeee..." Rogue snickered.

"You llllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiike theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemmmmmmmmmmmm..." Lector giggled.

"Fro thinks so, too." Frosch added.

"What did you dream about, anyway? Aside from my-" Rogue jabbed Sting's arm."-_our_ awesome selves."

"Fairy Tail." Lucy looked down, her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"Oh, yeah. You never told us about it. You wanna' tell us now?" Sting questioned soothingly.

So Lucy spilled the beans. When she finished, Sting and Rogue's eyes were shadowed. They clenched their fists.

"How dare those bastards..." Sting gritted out.

"Do this to you?!" Rogue finished, roaring.

Lucy cried. She cried for the first time since she met Tanise. Sure, she cried in dreams. But never in real life.

Sting and Rogue glanced at her, and their fury diminished. They sat next to her and hugged her.

"Don't cry...Lucy..." they both cooed, licking her tears off of her cheeks.

Then she remembered a part of her dream.

****_ **_"Don't cry...Lucy..."_**_****__the duo said as they went to either side of my face and licked the tears that cascaded downwards off of my cheeks.__

"Thank you so much, Sting, Rogue!" she smiled, her tears finally ceasing.

She hugged them as they sat like that on the floor, eventually falling asleep. Sting's head fell onto her lap, Rogue's head falling on her shoulder, Lector and Frosch leaning on Sting's head, and finally, Lucy's headfalling on top of Rogue's head.

Peaceful dreams filled their thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Jui:Please review. It will help Erza get her cake!<strong>

**Erza:Please.*puppy dog eyes***


	6. Welcome To The Re-Write! Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! I decided to rewrite this, since I look back and see how poorly written it was, before. This should be a bit more lengthy for your average first (new) chapter, but here you go. And I've enhanced the plot a bit, so enjoy!**

**Here you go!**

* * *

><p><em>Lucy Pov<em>

**_Month 1_**

I woke up drowsily, the fatigue from partying so much pounding in my aching head. It was as though my heart was beating in my brain. Th reason for the party was obvious. Even I was glad. _She_ returned. Lisanna Strauss. She was a cute girl, in my opinion. She was pretty, and seemed kind, though I never got to really meet her. Even Natsu, the dense idiot, would most likely fall for her. If he hasn't already, of course.

But, throughout the night, I felt something tugging in my chest, and felt as though someone was watching-no, glaring at me. It continuously sent chills down my spine. Especially when I hung around Natsu. It was like a second Juvia was acting up, as though it were me and Gray conversing.

I groggily rubbed my eyes, sitting up from my bed, gazing at my clock. The screen read 9:30, so I decided I would get prepared for the day. I gathered my clothing and undergarments, hobbling in a sleepy daze over to my bathroom. I placed my outfit on the counter, and turned the faucet on my bath. The warm water spurted out, and I let it run until the bathtub was full. I disrobed and stepped inside, sitting with my legs drawn to my chest.

I grasped the vanilla shampoo bottle, squirting some of it onto my golden locks, mixing it in. Then, I took my strawberry and cherry blossom scented body wash and spread it over my silky smooth skin. Suds were produced from the light friction, and I scrubbed any and all dirt off of my body.

After all of the suds were off of my body, I drained the water and rinsed myself off completely and stood up. I wrapped my fluffy pink towel around my body and began drying myself off. I stepped out of the tub carefully, then walked over to my clothes and put them on quickly.

I wore my usual blue and white combo outfit, AKA my blue and white top with my blue skirt. My belt was secured in its place on my waist, holding my keys and whip. I left my hair untouched, leaving it down, as I had been doing as of late.

Sighing as I wandered off and out of my apartment, I strolled down the stone road and greeted the townsfolk as I went. As per usual, I hopped on to the ledge near the river and summoned Plue. The small shivering snowman followed beside me as I made my way over to the Guild.

After about 5 minutes, I arrived, Plue having gone back to the Celestial Spirit World on the way. I opened the large doors slowly, peeking inside a bit, just to make sure that a table wasn't going to come flying out of nowhere, just to hit me in my forehead, as it almost always does.

Once I had confirmed my safety, I hastily stepped through the threshold, sighing in relief as no furniture was airborne. I bade everyone a nice, "Good morning!", only gaining a few responses. This perturbed me, but I simply shrugged it off as some people having a bad day. Probably because they had lost another bet against Mirajane or Cana. (Trust me, it happens way too often.)

I sat at a bar stool. I was even more perplexed now, then ever before. (And trust me, I've seen many strange things. Have you _seen _Natsu wearing a ballgown? I get shivers down my spine just _saying _it.) Mira didn't even _look _ at me, simply ignoring my presence at the bar. I even tried calling for her, but she shrugged me off, as though I didn't exist.

I felt a shift in the air in the seat next to mine, spotting Cana in her usual attire. She gave me a smile and a wink, then called Mira's attention over to her. Mira smiled and came to take her order, once again ignoring me.

"Hey, Mira. Can ya' give me a strawberry smoothie, please? I wanna see if helps with a hangover." she lied. I gave her a thankful glance.

The day went by with me and Cana chatting away about whatever was on the intoxicated mage's mind. But I couldn't help the lingering feeling of glares directed my way, though I ignored it.

That was my mistake.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Month 2<em>**

I went through my daily routine, more hesitant than usual, to get out of bed and over to the guild.

Today, I wore a pink shirt with small ruffles in the front middle. It had a small bow on the collar, and I wore a black skirt beneath, my belt and keys, as usual, hanging off of the side of it.

I made my way over to the guild, Plue accompanying me along the way, again. As I arrived at the guild, however, something felt more off than last month. I waved at Cana, who noticed me immediately, unlike the other Fairy Tail members. She gave me a bright and drunken smile, my smoothie already in front of her.

I had my daily chat with her, complaining about my life, as she did so as well. She complained about not having enough money for booze, me ranting about my rent payment.

Then, she came up with an idea that we should go on a mission. Only a couple of days ago, Team Natsu and Lisanna had gone on a mission without me; the mission was supposedly supposed to take about 2-3 weeks to complete, so I was alone for a while. They weren't even the ones who told me. It was Cana, who was the only one who ever acknowledged my presence.

So, off we went, on a mission that Cana had picked out. It was a 25,000 jewel reward, and the only job was to babysit a couple of kids for a day. I had Cana tag along, but told her that she could cruise around town for the time being, as she wouldn't be a good influence on the children. She agreed, of course, not wanting to pass up the opportunity to get paid for doing no work whatsoever. But, she double checked with me if she could really go, which I answered with a nod.

I had began walking in the direction of the house that the kids I would be watching were, humming a soft tune. Eventually, the melody had become words, and I sang a slightly sorrowful song to myself, unaware of it, despite the attention I got for it.

Once I had reached the building of residence, I gave a knock to the wooden door in front of me and waited for an answer. After a moment of silence, the door creaked open.

I smiled brightly at the woman who answered. She had a light brown shade of hair,-that was about shoulder length-which was tied back in a bun. She wore a gray-ish pink dress, with poofed shoulders and full sleeves. Her eyes were a warm honey gold, with slight flecks of green and red.

She opened the door wider, seeing my guild stamp and allowing me entrance. She had a nervous smile on her face, but she was still very pretty.

"Andrew, the babysitter is here!" she called, leading me over to the living room. It wasn't grand, but it had this homey feel about it. A tall man who was around 6 1/2 feet tall steeped through the doorway, from-what I assumed was- the kitchen. He had raven hair, which was just out of the way of his stunning blue eyes.

"Hello. You must be Lucy Heartfillia of Fairy Tail. My name is Andrew Arganacia." He extended his hand, which I shook.

"Oh! How rude of me; I still haven't introduced myself! My name is Ameli." the wife spoke, bowing. I curtsied to the semi-nervous woman.

Andrew chuckled slightly, "We are thankful to you for accepting this request. Most mages nowadays wouldn't bother even _looking _at a babysitting job. Imagine if they could catch a glimpse of what our kids are li-"

"WELL, I suppose it is time to go. Come on, DEAR." Ameli-san interrupted, emphasizing a few words here and there. She dragged her husband out of the door, looking almost worried, as if her husband was telling me top secret information.

"Bye; I'll be sure to take good care of your kids!" I shouted, waving as they disappeared into the distance. Upstairs, I heard a pair groggy groans and the creaking of a bed, then a set of two footsteps.

"Oi, who are you, Blondie-Nee-Chan?" a sleepily pissed off voice inquired loudly. I turned, only to see two blue/green eyed and red-eyed boys.

The rest of the day was a near nightmare.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~TIMESKIP~ THREE MONTHS LATER~ (I am NOT telling you about the job until a later date.)<strong>_

**_No POV_**

Lucy and Cana chattered on and on about who would be the best couples in Fairy Tail, Cana way past the point of drinking herself stupid, lost in the conversation due to her drunken stupor.

Lucy felt slightly saddened when the topic was love. She had a first love at age of 7, before her mother died. In fact, it was her mother who introduced her to them. Yes, them. She was attracted to three village boys, but they ran off, and she was depressed. Especially because her mother died after they had disappeared. They were living with her until July 7th, X777.

The first boy was called Akuno Logia. He had black hair with bluish tints and blue eyes that reflected sorrow and agony, like he had witnessed the apocalypse. He wore black pants and a blue shirt, and he was often very quiet. He was usually calm, but if you were to anger him, he would give you a glare that could probably kill you. Lucy wouldn't be surprised if it did.

The second boy was named Weiss Logia, Akuno's brother. He had light blond hair, which was almost white in hue. His eyes were a deep gold, which was the exact color that Lucy imagined the gates of Heaven would look like, or like an angel's halo. He seemed to have a short temper, but he was kind and funny, even though he would call Lucy nicknames, like "Shorty" or, "Princess".

The third, and last boy was named Skia Durumo. He had shaggy black hair that extended to his shoulders. His eyes were a black-ish red, and he was quite pale. Lucy could remember that he treated her so warmly, and even though he rarely smiled, he would always smile at her and pat her head. Weiss would always be shocked, screaming about "Hell freezing over!" because Skia had shown emotion. An argument would then start, even though Skia was usually very reserved.

Lucy chuckled a bit, remembering one of the arguments, where Weiss and Skia began throwing chairs at each other, and they had accidentally hit Akuno with it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback~~<strong>_

_"You damn bastard! You got your stupid Fruit Loops in my damn cereal!" Weiss shouted as he munched his cereal indignantly. He flailed about in emphasis of his dislike towards the new taste._

_Skia threw the book that he was reading a moment ago at the blond's head, hitting him square in the forehead. "Don't curse in front of Lucy-san. She's only young." he scolded. Weiss only grew angrier at the fact that Skia had inflicted a sting of pain in his head. **(BADAM-TSS)**_

_"You piece... of... SHIT!" Weiss screeched haphazardly as he chucked the chair he was sitting on at Skia, who caught it while his back was to Weiss. The back of the chair had hit his spine a little, which caused it to send a slight tremor of pain that resonated in his bones. He turned very slowly towards Weiss, who grinned in supposed victory. That expression had instantly became one of absolute fear; Skia was not one that you would want to mess with. Skia had turned around with a demented grin, which had reminded Weiss of his brother; he gulped in terror._

_Meanwhile, Lucy had been sitting in another room with Akuno, sitting about and lazing off while watching some lacrima vision. Lucy sat with her feet upon the armrest and Akuno with his head beside her feet._

_Suddenly, a chair flew through the air, heading towards where the couch was. Lucy retracted her feet from where the chair had landed..._

_...on Akuno's head. _

_Lucy, who knew of Akuno's temper, had retreated to the corner, cowering in fear. Akuno slowly lifted the chair from his face, bangs shadowing his eyes and hiding his expression. He tilted his head upwards a bit more. Lucy gulped. He had a manic expression on his face._

_"Oh, Skia~~... Weiss~~~..."_

_The said duo swallowed thickly in utter fear, shivers running up their spines._

_"I've found you..." he whispered._

Lucy decided that she did not want to remember further.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Month 5<strong>_

Lucy had always been curious as to why Cana still conversed with her. Everyone else had forgotten about her. Sighing, she decided to indulge herself in conversation with the drunken magician. Though, she felt something releasing her heart. She felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.

"O-Oi, Lucy, what's wrong?! Lucy?" her card wielding companion called.

Lucy shook her head, smiling sadly and suddenly hugging Cana. She sobbed on the brunette's shoulder for a while, Cana hugging her back. Neither even knowing why she shed tears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Month 8<strong>_

Screams of fear rang through the air. We ran in horror from the feared Acnologia. Something about the name reminded me of something, but I dare not probe further, now. I only came along because of Cana. She needed a partner, and I knew of her "secret". But she probably can't tell him. There won't be a chance if we all die.

Suddenly, two arms grab me, hot and fiery as the owner of them.

'Odd,' Lucy thought, 'Why isn't there a fluttering, or a skip of my heartbeat like there used to be?'

She hadn't thought further of that, since there was a bigger issue at hand.

She hadn't noticed it for a moment, but...

...Why was she in the air...?

She screamed as she realized that the fire dragon slayer had thrown her at the deadly beast that was rampaging through the island.

She was slammed on the creature's back, instinctively clutching on to the spikes spurting from its back. The creature roared, nearly deafening the blonde. He flailed about, causing the blonde to release her hold from his spikes.

She shrieked in fear and pain as she collided with the ground very painfully; a loud smack resounded as she left a dent in the ground.

Acnologia was about to stomp on her limp and frail figure, but the apocalyptic dragon had caught a glimpse of her.

Cana cried out in fear of Lucy being crushed.

"Lucy!" she shouted. Erza and Mira held her back, shaking their heads.

"She's not worth it." they told her, causing Cana to struggle further.

That did it for the dragon. He was going to obliterate this island. He was going to take _her _with him. It didn't matter if he killed them to protect her. He _had _to. For them. And for himself, too.

The island had not remained.

Unfortunately, neither did _she. _

* * *

><p><strong>Jui: So, did ya'll enjoy? I'm planning on changing the plot, and the pairing. I just wish that I could find more of the pairing.<strong>

**By the by, do you have any suggestions for what I should do after the "Teardrop's Last Stand" arc? If so, please leave a review. **

**Lucy: That arc makes me cry...**

**?: Oh~~... so I'm going to be paired with Lucy~~?**

**Jui: It's not just you...**

**Sting: Yeah, so shut up!**

**Rogue: Hn.**

**Jui: *pats Lucy's shoulder* Good luck, Lucy-Nee.**

**Lucy: *sweatdrops*... Wait... what do you mean "Good luck"...? You're going to be here with me, right?... Jui...?**

**Jui:*Nowhere to be seen***

***Door slams shut***

**Sting Rogue and ?: *smirk***

**Lucy:*backs into corner, boys following* JUUIIII!**


End file.
